A solar cell array includes attachment members and a plurality of solar cell modules fixed to the attachment members. A roof of a house or another installation surface to which the solar cell array is installed may be distorted. Thus, when a plurality of attachment members are installed, the height of the attachment members may be adjusted. In order to address this, a solar cell array equipped with engagement portions for adjusting the height of the attachment members has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1).